Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to an antenna-integrated polarizer and a flexible display device using the same. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a flexible display device wherein an antenna is integrated into a polarizer such that the antenna-integrated polarizer is provided in the flexible display device in a slim form, folding-resistant force of the antenna-integrated polarizer is minimized, and reception sensitivity of the antenna-integrated polarizer is improved.
Description of the Background
Concrete examples of display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a quantum dot display device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) device. These display devices essentially include a flat display panel for displaying images. The flat display panel is configured such that a pair of transparent dielectric substrates is laminated to each other in a state in which an inherent emissive, polarizing, or other optical material layer is disposed therebetween.
Among such display devices, an organic light-emitting display device has attracted considerable attention since reduction of weight is possible through the omission of a light source and excellent color expression is possible.
In addition, with the recent increase in the size of display devices, demand for display devices that occupy small spaces has increased. Furthermore, in recent years, demand for flexible display devices has also increased.
Consequently, display devices have been developed toward flexible display devices, including bendable or rollable display devices that can be bent, folded, or rolled, while having a smaller thickness.
In addition, display devices are required to further include a touchscreen having a touch sensing function in response to specific demands of users, in addition to a simple display function.
Meanwhile, some display devices include an antenna for receiving broadcast or specific data. In general, an antenna is formed by coating the edge of a transparent film with silver (Ag) paste. When such an antenna is applied to a flexible display device including a touchscreen, however, the thickness of the display device is increased, which reduces the flexibility of the flexible display device.
In addition, when the transparent film including the antenna is stacked on the touchscreen, touch sensitivity can be reduced.
In a structure in which the area of the display device is large and an antenna is provided at the edge of the display device, the area of the antenna becomes small, thereby efficiency for electrical signal reception is low and malfunction may be caused due to noise.